


Drabbles/Writing Prompts

by Silver_Centurion



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Orgasm, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Cats, Anxiety Attacks, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bodily Fluids, Body Modification, Conjunx Endura, Cummflation, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Insecurity, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masterbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mechpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sticky Sex, Stuffing, Teasing, Temperature Play, Toys, Transformer Sparklings, Voyeurism, Xenophilia, knismolagnia, playful dirty talk, valve spanking, vore-kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 27
Words: 18,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5132486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Centurion/pseuds/Silver_Centurion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a list of Tumblr prompts, drabbles, and general nonsense I feel like sharing! Almost all are rated M or above, so please read with caution. Pairings vary, as does genera and universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Directory

This is the directory. I plan on these drabbles to become numerous, and for ease of reading I have made this first chapter into a chapter list with details of their contents! Each drabble/prompt will be organized as follows:

1) The pairing of which it centers around  
2) The starter sentence/prompt I was given (if any)  
3) A quick description of what the drabble/prompt entails

Also, please feel free to leave your own prompts in the comments section of the Directory. Anything goes, including kink, pairing, and universe, and your name can be added onto the prompt (if you wish) or you can remain anonymous. I will add to this list often, and your drabble/prompt will most likely be added within the week.

Happy reading!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 2  
Jazz/Optimus Prime, “Get down on your hands and knees and show me that pretty little valve of yours.”  
Jazz helps Optimus blow off a little steam by letting the Prime act submissive for once.

Chapter 3  
Jazz/Prowl, “W-Wait! wait! You have to stretch me first!”  
Prowl is hesitant to interface with Jazz, and Jazz quickly finds out why.

Chapter 4  
Rung/Whirl, “Oh don’t whine, your valve can handle a little more heat.”   
Rung helps Whirl sate his heat cycle.

Chapter 5  
Chase/Charlie Burns, “Oh don’t whine, your valve can handle a little more heat.”  
Chase agrees to submit to tests by Doc Greene, and the Chief lends a hand.

Chapter 6  
Jazz/Prowl, "How about we tap out your energy reserves."  
Pointless smut. I literally cannot come up with a plot for this one.

Chapter 7  
Hound/Mirage, "I didn't realize you had this many false spikes."  
Hound is introduced to Mirages 'collection'.

Chapter 8  
Whirl/Rung, Tickling.  
Rung finds a surprisingly sensitive seam while cleaning Whirls claw.

Chapter 9  
Jazz/human, "How about we tap out your fluid reserves?"  
Jazz and a human version of himself find ways to interface.

Chapter 10  
Kup/Springer, Dirty Talk.  
Kup is a kinky bastard.

Chapter 11  
Kade/Heatwave, "Don't Leave."  
Strong friendship or possible romance. YOU DECIDE.

Chapter 12  
Whirl/Rung, “You can take it, just a little more… There we go, there’s my good doc.”  
Whirl has a newly modded spike and gives it a test drive on Rung.

Chapter 13  
Jazz/Prowl, Prowl uses Jazz for his personal spike sheathe.  
Non-con warning!

Chapter 14  
Jazz/Jazz  
Wheeljack makes a clone and Jazz wants to show it how a _real_ bot does it.

Chapter 15  
Megatron/Optimus and Blitzwing/Bumblebee  
Megatron and Blitzwing discuss their favorite autobots.

Chapter 16  
Red Alert/Inferno  
Red Alert is sparked, and Inferno tries to make him as comfortable as possible.

Chapter 17  
Red Alert/Inferno  
Sometimes being a worry-wart can be cutely frustrating. Inferno knows this too well when it comes to Red Alert.

Chapter 18  
Bulkhead/Wheeljack  
Transformers+cats=random AU

Chapter 19  
Drift/Ratchet  
Ratchet is forgoing sleep for work and Drift is just not having it! Fluff warning <3

Chapter 20  
Blades/Boulder  
Dani catches Blades and Boulder kissing and isn't sure how to feel about it.

Chapter 21  
Red Alert/Inferno+Artfire  
Red Alert and Infernos first child is a masterpiece.

Chapter 22  
Jazz/Sideswipe  
Jazz and Sideswipe have been together for a little while now, but Sideswipe is still insecure about their relationship.

Chapter 23  
Cyclonus/Red Alert  
Red Alert is having a bad day, and Cyclonus is strangely polite.

Chapter 24  
Red Alert/Inferno, "I'd make you breakfast, but I'm too sore to move."  
Morning after talk.

Chapter 25  
Cliffjumper/Longarm, spike sucking under a desk.  
Longarm knew letting Cliffjumper try a new kink was a bad idea.

Chapter 26  
Rodimus/Drift, cummflation + belly rubs  
Rodimus is full to bursting and still wants more.

Chapter 27  
Prowl/Jazz, strip club  
Prowl is a bouncer and Jazz is an exotic dancer.


	2. Chapter 2

“Prime look at you. All flushed and bothered, and we haven’t even done anything yet,” Jazz purred as he watched the large diesel bob on his his spike.

The Autobot leader may be a formidable opponent in battle, but few knew his other talents, Jazz mused. Good thing too. If anyone else knew their leader got off from sucking a subordinates spike then there’d be a mutiny. Or they’d form a line. Not that he’d let them. No Optimus trusted him. He’d sooner cut out his left optic than expose his oldest friends vulnerability.

“Frag baby I love seeing you like this. I know you do too,” he teased lightly.

Optimus rumbled and gave the head a long suck that made Jazz’s plating rattle. Yeah Optimus liked it. He got to give up power and responsibility for once and just enjoy it. Jazz got a power trip from dominating a mech twice his size.

“That’s enough,” Jazz said as he felt charge trickle over his frame a little too strongly. He tapped Optimus’ helm and made a swirling motion with his servo.

“Get down on your hands and knees and show me that pretty little valve of yours,” he commanded and grinned when he heard Optimus’ fans roar to full volume.

Optimus not only did as he was told, but laid his upper body on the ground so his valve was on a lewd display. Jazz watched as his leaders valve clenched desperately around nothing, and a trail of lubricants glistened on Optimus’ silver thighs.

Jazz’s own fans gave a shutter, and he got on his knees behind Optimus before saying, “Alright, baby. This is how it’s gonna work,” he gave Optimus’s valve a smack and received a deep yelp, “I’m gonna work you into an overload with my servos first, and then I’m gonna frag you into the floor. Deal?”

Another slap. Optimus groaned and nodded hastily into the floor.

“Good,” Jazz said with a mischievous grin.


	3. Chapter 3

Jazz didn’t know whether to be excited or afraid. He was leaning toward both, but Prowl looked nervous. Completely nervous.

“You weren’t kiddin’,” Jazz drawled in amazement.

“I know, i-it’s a little….daunting,” Prowl replied as he shifted from ped to ped.

“Daunting? Baby that’s no spike, that’s a fusion cannon! You said you were hung, not blessed by Primus,” Jazz exclaimed with a wide gesture to Prowl’s exposed array.

Prowl ex-vented and punched his nasal ridge. “Jazz I assure you it is not a blessing,” he explained. “It’s a curse. Do you know how many partners shy away at the thought of it?”

Jazz had to admit Prowl had a point. His spike was not only long, but quite thick. Any normal sized mech would have trouble taking it, and a mech of a larger size would more than likely want to do the spiking. Jazz could see Prowls predicament and now understood his hesitation when Jazz had asked for casual interface.

“Still, baby, I stand by my offer,” he said with confidence, much to Prowls surprise.

“You…You still want me to spike you? Really?” Prowl responded and approached the berth where Jazz was sitting.

Jazz smiled and when Prowl drew close he ran a servo down the officers chassis.

“Yeah baby,” he purred, “after all, when do I ever back down from a challenge?”

Prowl’s fans kicked on as he eagerly dove to smash their lip plates together. Jazz fell back and groaned as Prowl took full advantage of his willing mouth. His interface panels opened, and Jazz could feel the heat radiating off of Prowls spike.

It was when said spike prodded his valve, however, that he broke the kiss with a sudden jerk.

“W-Wait! Wait, you have to stretch me first,” he exclaimed as he held the eager bot back. “I said I like a challenge, not being crippled. I can’t just take that monster in one go,” he scolded.

Prowl’s face plate flushed bright blue and he hastily began to apologize, but Jazz would have none of it.

“Prowl, Prowl, baby calm yourself. I ain’t gonna change my mind,” he soothed with light kisses to Prowls chevrons. "Lets just take it slow. Work me a little, enjoy it,“ he added with a purr and spread his legs to expose his valve for Prowl.

Prowl flushed with more blue, but Jazz heard the distinctive click of cooling systems coming full online.

“Take it slow,” Prowl repeated, and kissed Jazz again only this time, it was his servos that traveled south.


	4. Chapter 4

Rung let out a yelp as Whirl flipped him over and plunged back into his sopping valve. Run had lost count of how long they had been at this. It could have been two overloads or a dozen, it didn’t matter. What did matter was Whirls needs, although Rung was beginning to seriously doubt whether he was the right choice to sate those needs.

Whirls plating flared in a desperate attempt to vent out excess heat and coolant was dripping off his frame at an alarming rate. His heat cycle had never been this intense. Then again he never had such a good valve to thoroughly frag into the ground.

With another rush of lubricants around his spike, Whirl was certain Rung had just overloaded again. His claws scrambled for purchase, albeit as gently as possible, and he picked up the pace.

Rung had been yelling through most of the intensities, but now he had been reduced to a softly mewling mess.

“W-Whirl…you’re–ahh! You’re still so hot,” he gasped out in between thrusts as Whirl chased his own overload.

“Oh don’t whine, your valve can handle a little more heat,” he purred and changed his angle. That woke Rung right up as he collided with his oversensitive ceiling node.

Overload hit Whirl, suddenly, and his optic flared as he shot a heavy load of transfluid into the deepest reaches of Rungs valve. The tiny orifice couldn’t possibly hold it all, and most leaked down Rungs already soiled thighs.

Whirl came to a stand still to vent deeply and rest his aching joints. Rung did the same, although by the way he was laying Whirl was fully convinced that all of Rungs inner structure had melted into goo.

“You okay, Eyebrows?” he asked after a few moments. The heat was still there, but after three–no wait four?–overloads it seemed to finally be calming down.

Rung licked his dry lip plates and nodded sluggishly before speaking, “Yes.” His vocalizer staticed a bit, and he gave it a quick reset before continuing, “Is your heat ebbed any?”

Whirl was sorry to say that Rung sounded hopeful. He inwardly cursed his quickly fading hormones, but gave his hips another roll and relished the loud squelch. What Rung didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him. Probably.

“Sorry, looks like it needs another round. Maybe even two,” he said sheepishly, but inwardly purred as Rung gave a resigned groan.

“Don’t worry Eyebrows,” he cooed as he picked up a gentler pace, “you can take it.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Chief I do not think that this is entirely what the Doctor meant by ‘tests’,” Chase huffed steam as the automatic toy slowly began another journey into the very deepest parts of his valve.

“Nonsense,” Chief Burns said with a soft smirk hidden under his mustache. “Doc Greene asked for every fluid from your body for study. You’re the one who volunteered Chase,” he reminded as he settled back in his chair at the base of the bots peds.

“Y-Yes I did, Sir, but I believe such copious amounts of valve fluid are entirely unnecessary,” Chase said again as he tried not to focus on how wonderfully the toy was sliding along his insides.

The Chief settled back with a soft hum and said, “Good point, but Doc would probably want the finished product right? What did you call it? Something-fluid?”

How could the Chief ask such a question in such a calm tone? Energon rushed to his cheeks and audials, making them radiate lightly with heat.

“Transfluid Sir,” he supplied.

“Yeah that’s it,” Charlie said with a snap before picking up the remote control. “Hmm…what button to push next? Docs’ doo-hickys always are so complicated. How about…the green one,” he said casually and gave it a push.

Chase gasped as the toy began a pulsing vibration pattern along with it’s lazy thrusting. His peds dug into the floor and it took a lot of effort to keep his hips steady. The slow pace of the toy was maddening, but Chase desperately wanted to keep his cool around the Chief. How he could look Chief in the eye after this, he didn’t know, but he was determined to keep the damage to a minimum. Chief Burns did not need to see him buck for a quickly approaching overload.

“Oh what did that do?” The Chief asked curiously before peering back at the controller. “Hmm…a temperature gauge? Well lets turn up the heat a little,” he hummed and turned the dial a bit past the halfway point.

Inside the toy rapidly started to heat up, and this time Chase could not resist a hearty buck. His tender insides responded to the heat with a flood of lubricant that gathered at the puddle already formed between Chase’s thighs. The rescue bot let out a soft whine as the new liquids made the toy glide further into his valve, just brushing his ceiling node.

“C-Chief,” Chase finally managed to choke out, “its t-too hot.”

“Oh don’t whine,” the Chief replied as he messed with the speed dial, “Your valve can handle a little more heat.”

Chase’s spinal strut snapped taunt as the lazy speed of the toy was cranked up to ‘full blown fragging’ speed. Chase dug his servos into the floor to ground himself as his valve was assaulted with a heat that was unnatural by Cybertornian standards. Was Chief turning up the heat again? Chase couldn’t tell. All he could feel was the overwhelming pressure on an impending overload as the toy laid siege to his ceiling node.

Chief must have found the vibration switch again, because it suddenly felt more intense, and that was all Chase could take. His hips bucked erratically as his charge reached its peak, and he overloaded with a loud snap of electricity that darted from his interface array and danced across the concrete floor.

The toy came to a standstill, and Chase ex-vented heavily as the cracks of pleasure slowly ebbed into a softer afterglow. His struts felt like produce preserves.

Chief approached and gave Chase a pat on the cheek.

“You alright partner?” he asked with what sounded like genuine concern.

Chase hummed and gave a small nod, “Yes Chief I am alright. Thank you for shutting off the toy.”

The Chief chuckled a bit, and held up the, now smoking, controller. “I didn’t do anything. Personally I wanted to keep going, but it seems like you short circuited the toy and the controller.”

Chase flushed again in embarrassment and muttered, “I will reimburse Doc Greene immediately.”

Charlie chuckled again before looking too mischievous for a man at his age.

“Just because the toy isn’t automatic anymore doesn’t mean we cant still use it. Whattya say Chase? Up for something a little more old fashioned?”

Chase slipped in a shy smile and nodded. He always enjoyed quality time with the Chief.


	6. Chapter 6

Prowl marveled at Jazz’s flexible hips as they bounced on his spike. The slick heat of Jazz’s valve made Prowls tanks burn, but watching those glorious hips made him so hot he couldn’t think straight.

From where he laid on the berth, Prowl could see everything. Jazz’s valve was on full display as he rode Prowls engorged spike, and the puffy folds of the ninja’s valve glistened with their combined lubricants.

Even with Jazz holding down his hips Prowl had managed to overload. It had electrified them both with a heavy discharge, made Jazz squeal in delight, and prompted Jazz to start riding him like a violent piston.

Now Prowl was entirely at the others mercy.

Not that he minded.

“Frag baby,” Jazz purred as he altered his movements into a deep rolling motion that had Prowls processor spinning.

“J-Jazz!” Prowl exclaimed as Jazz’s already tight valve cycled down. “I can’t keep this up much longer,” he added as he felt the beginning charges of another overload.

Jazz’s vocalizer rumbled as he let out a deep groan, “How about we tap out your energy reserves? I want you to overload in me until you can’t anymore.”

With that, Jazz connected their mouths in a kiss that was all tongue and denta. Prowl felt overwhelmed, painfully aroused, and terrified all at once. Jazz was normally a monster in the berth, but given his current streak and the possible unending stamina Jazz was known for, Prowl wouldn’t last the evening.

Jazz ripped another overload out of Prowl, and Prowl had to hold onto the berth to keep from bucking Jazz off. Another electric discharge danced across them both, passed between their lips and connected interface equipment, and ebbed away into a delightful buzz.

Rather then try and coax more fluids out of his rapidly softening spike, Prowl proposed an idea against Jazz’s lips.

“Jazz, I want you to overload on my face.”

Jazz’s valve cycled again, only this time it wasn’t on purpose. He slipped off Prowls spike and crawled up him to straddle his face. With his servos, Jazz spread the heated folds of his valve and let the fluids fall into Prowls waiting mouth.

Prowl groaned and pulled Jazz down so he could properly lap at the messy valve. Above him Jazz gasped and began grinding down as Prowl worked his magic.

Above him, Jazz moaned, “Oh frag! Prowl, Primus!”

The taste on his glossa was sour but not unpleasant–surprising since he was tasting mostly his own fluid–and he scraped his denta across the puffy folds as Jazz’s hips began to twitch.

Prowl didn’t care that Jazz was putting too much weight on him, or that his jaw was beginning to get sore. His lovers impending overload was well worth it.

Jazz bucked down onto him with fever as he finally reached his peak. With a howl and a rush of fluids, Jazz overloaded. Electricity surged and Prowls optics rolled into his helm as the fluid overflowed down his chin. He couldn’t resist swallowing all of it as Jazz’s overload ebbed.

Prowl felt disappointed as Jazz heaved himself off to flop next to him and let their systems cool.

He licked his lips, and hummed as Jazz snuggled close.

“Kinky fragger,” Jazz teased with a pleased sigh.

“I think I have a new fetish,” Prowl commented as he lightly stroked Jazz’s back.

Jazz laughed, “Well you can fetish that any time. I think I liked it too.”


	7. Chapter 7

"You know Mirage...when I said we should bring a toy or two into a berth I didn't mean go out and get twelve," Hound deadpanned as he stared at the array of various false spikes, spike sleeves, and...whatever that was.

Mirage flushed lightly and cleared his intakes, "Hound I told you I had some false spikes. Don't you remember?"

Hound thought for a moment then made a wide gesture, "Well I figured you had, like, two. I didn't realize you had this many false spikes. What do you even need this many for?"

Mirage composed himself and said, "Stuffing."

"Do what now?"

"You know...stuffing?" No response. Mirage sighed, "You can't even infer what it might mean?" Again nothing. "Slagit Hound. It's when you take multiple spikes, false or not, and just...see how many can fit," he finished as energon rushed anew to his cheek plates.

Hound was quiet for a few clicks, then tisked his tongue, "Ooooookay....so how many?"

"....five," Mirage replied with a cough.

Hound about choked on his own intakes, "F-Five?!

Mirage nodded a bit bashfully, but his optics took on a dark glint as he said, "Wanna see if we can get to six?"


	8. Chapter 8

It started from a harmless gesture. Rung had just been helping Whirl polish his claws and found a very neglected seam. It was small, obviously too narrow for the heli to reach on his own, so Rung felt obliged to use his small servos to get the spot clean.

The moment Rung touched the spot Whirl started to wiggle. He paused, looking up at Whirl questioningly. When he got no response he continued. More wiggling. He stopped again. Nothing.

He started again, albeit more suspiciously than before. This time when Whirl started to shift Rung just kept going. As he did the wiggling got worse, and small parts of the heli started to twitch and flick. Whirl’s intakes started to static as if he was holding something back, but he didn’t seem hostile or angry. In fact he seemed perfectly fine, so Rung didn’t feel the need to stop. If Whirl was uncomfortable Rung assumed he’d be told.

A snort suddenly erupted from the heli, making Rung raise an optic ridge. That snort gave way to soft giggles, and soft giggles evolved into full blown laughter. He kicked his peds and flared his plating, but he didn’t jerk his claw out of Rungs grasp.

Rung felt absolutely shocked. Whirl had never shown any indication that he ticklish before, and to find a spot of this degree was both alarming and intriguing. He should probably stop but seeing genuine mirth in the other heli was such a welcomed sight. Rung curled his servo and dug deeper into the seam. It really did need cleaned, but the resulting fit of laughter it drew out of Whirl was the real reward.

A sudden whoosh of steam caught Rungs attention. He looked up as Whirl threw his helm back and electricity discharged off him in a brilliant arc. The sudden jolt made Rung stop his assault, and he stared as Whirl let out deep vents before releasing another batch of steam.

“Whirl did…did you….?” _Just overload?_ Rung finished inwardly.

“NO,” Whirl denied right away as he shuttered the static out of his optic. “What? Ever seen a mech laugh before? Got something against laughing? Got something against FUN Eyebrows?”

“Um, no Whirl, of course not.”

“Good,” Whirl said and pulled the claw from Rungs servos only to replace it with the opposite one.

“Well?” Whirl said after a few moments of silence. “You have a whole other claw to clean! Chop chop.”

Rung started cleaning the other claw and bit back a smile as another slew of giggles bubbled up from Whirls cockpit.


	9. Chapter 9

Jazz has been hanging out with this cool cat for a while now. Met him soon after he landed on earth actually. They got along like to wires wrapped in rubber, and frankly the chemistry was undeniable.

After all, Jasper was basically a human version of himself.

It didn’t take long to figure out that they had to get creative if they ever wanted to be together sexually. He was made of metal, and Jasper was made of squishy parts that were surprisingly delicate. Normally interfacing protocols didn’t work. There couldn’t be any entering per say, but it always managed to end up with something shoved somewhere else.

“Do you like it when I yank on your cables?” Jasper purred as he gave one of Jazz’s smaller neck cables a rough yank.

Jazz groaned and arched–but he was careful not to move too much. The naked human currently straddling his neck would not take kindly to being bucked off, short fall to the ground or not.

“Mmmm baby you know I do,” Jazz replied and lightly rubbed the humans back with a single servo. Human skin was always fascinating to feel and touch. It was so much more pliable than cybertronian metal.

“Man I wish I could fuck you proper,” Jasper sighed and leaned on Jazz’s face to show the mech his pout.

Jazz grinned and licked the humans exposed chest and earning a shudder.

“And I’d let you baby. Grow a few more feet and then we’ll talk,” he teased.

The human made another pout and laid his hands across Jazz’s cheek plates.

“I’m serious! I wanna fuck that pretty cunt of yours so bad. I wanna get all messy from all those fluids you make. Damn…” he groaned and gyrated his hips against the cable he was currently straddling.

Jazz felt an engine rumble to life at the imagery. The crude human terms went straight to his equipment, and the feeling must have been mutual because Jazz could feel Jasper’s hardness as he ground onto him.

“You’re running a little hot,” he said as he gently picked the human off his neck to get a good look at him. “Something I can help you with?”

Jasper’s member looked swollen and flushed, and it begged for attention.

“Yes,” Jasper gasped out, “Yes please. Touch me?”

Jazz grinned. He’d do more than touch him. With a quick lick to his lips to moisten them, he lowered Jasper and opened his mouth to encapsulate the humans entire genital area.

Jasper jolted and yelled as Jazz ran his hot glossa from his aft to his spike and back again. Jasper’s hips bucked and ground as the human tried to get as much friction as possible. Jazz had to cradle Jasper with a servo so he wouldn’t buck himself off, but Jasper didn’t seem to mind. He held onto Jazz’s individual servos and used them to keep his balance as Jazz began to lightly suck.

Jazz’s free hand went down to his now exposed interface array, and he made himself groan as he slipped two servos into his moist valve. He started up a quick pace that had him groaning around Jaspers equipment, making the human yell and buck as he neared overload.

Jasper held tightly onto Jazz’s wrist joint as he released. The taste of the alien transfluid left a slight taste in Jazz’s mouth, but there was never enough of it to leave more than a fleeting taste so Jazz never bothered to spit it out. His own valve clenched as a light overload took him, just enough to sate his appetite, but not enough to fully satisfy.

He pushed Jasper off his mouth so he could speak, “You done baby?”

Jasper, on the other hand, looked completely sated but gave a lewd grin, “Jazz I’m never done. I could go again easy.”

Jazz chuckled, “Then how about we tap out your fluid reserves?”

“If that means I get to come in your mouth again then I’m totally game.”


	10. Chapter 10

Kup always managed to get Springer so hot he couldn’t process right. Thoughts came in a jumbled mess when Kup decided he wanted to get a little frisky—tonight was no exception—and Kup was using his most devastating weapon.

Dirty talk.

“You like that don’t chya? Look at ya…all tied and wanting. Bet you’d frag me into the berth and back if I’d let ya,” Kup drawled as he rubbed the inflamed lips of his valve over the head of Springer’s spike. The heat burned like a wet, enticing, iron and Springer wanted so desperately to do exactly what Kup said.

“Untie me and I just might,” he replied with a calm he was definitely not feeling inwardly.

Kup chuckled and took a puff on his cigar as his valve cycled against the tip so invitingly, and said, “No you'd like that too much. It’d ruin all the fun. You don’t get my valve that easy, oh no. Kid you gotta work for it.”

Primus above, it was like Springer’s spike was about to explode from Kup’s teasing. Springer pulled against the restraints that bound him to the berth and both cursed and praised his agreement to this. Kup had wanted something on the kinky side and suggested bindings. Springer had agreed to that. He hadn’t agreed to be bound and _tortured_ for what felt like vorns.

Kup, regretfully, pulled his valve away from Springer’s aching spike to mutter in his audial, “You wanna make me wet Spring’? You wanna frag me until I can’t move? Overload an old mech straight into stasis? Oh boy I’d let you too. I’d let you frag me like a Beast mode.”

Springer gave another hard jerk to the restraints as his spike gave a healthy throb. A growl of frustration morphed into a needy whine as Springer arched towards that tempting heat between Kup’s legs.

“Slaggit! Slaggit Kup,” he groaned as he just barely felt the heat against the tip of his spike.

“What? Can’t take the heat already?” Kup teased and clenched his valve. The resulting pressure made excess fluids drip onto Springer straining spike. Springer almost overloaded right there.

“Oh Primus,” he gasped as he watched the lubricants drip in rivulets onto his equipment. “Please Kup. Oh Primus please,” he panted.

“Please what?” Kup countered.

He hated when Kup tried to make him return any form of dirty talk. The fact was that Springer wasn’t that good at it. Sure he had a few shining moments, but coming up with things on the spot—at least of this nature—were a little beyond his forte.

“Please just…just let me frag you already! Slaggit I’m about to pass out,” he groaned out, although he sounded more like a whining sparkling than a fully grown mech.

Kup pulled the cigar from his mouth and chuckled, “Not sexy, but at least your honest.”

Springer brightened, “Does this mean you’ll stop teasing?”

Kup feigned shock, “Slag no boy! I said you gotta earn it. Ya gotta try a little harder than that.”


	11. Chapter 11

Heatwave sighed for the umpteenth time as Optimus gave him another lecture on how he 'belonged with the humans' and 'how it was his duty' to protect them. Every day he wondered why he bothered. Most of the humans didn't even know he existed and those who did thought he was nothing more than a mindless machine.

"Heatwave I understand your want for a hasty return. Cybertron will always be your home, never question that, but right now it is the humans that need you most. Trying as the task may be, you must never falter. Never doubt your purpose. You are a Rescue Bot."

Sometimes Optimus's kinds words lifted his spark from the dark place it often liked to settle in. Heatwave hated bothering the Prime about such trivial notions, but hearing the elder mechs reassurance was always comforting.

"I...I know. I know my purpose. I just cant wait to get off this slagging rock," he growled out and crossed his arms across his chassis.

"I know Heatwave. Try your best."

And there was where it ended. Optimus always had somewhere important to be and Heatwave was in no place to keep him. He ex-vented and leaned against the console. Why was it so hard for him to like Earth? The others seemed to be adjusting nicely. Why did he have to have to bare this irritation alone?

"Don't leave."

Heatwave jumped at the sudden voice and whirled around to see Kade standing in the entry way.

"K-Kade? How long have you been standing there?"

Kade had been looking down at his boots but rose his head to look Heatwave in the optics.

"Don't go Heatwave," he said again in a light voice, but his tone was heavy.

"Go? I don't--"

"I heard what you said," Kade interrupted, making the denial die in Heatwaves voice modulator.

"What are we not enough for you?" Kade continued and boldly approached the larger mech. "After all we've been through you just wanna leave? Just like that?"

Even though Kade was much smaller, Heatwave still felt intimidated as Kade's stare became hard. He didn't feel like he was being scolded like a youngling or raved at by a concerned colleague. He felt like a traitor. He suddenly felt like a bad mech.

"Kade I--"

"No! No damnit you listen to me," Kade practically yelled and pointed an accusing finger up at Heatwave. "I'm not letting you leave because of some stupid homesick shit. Alright? You're a part of this team--a part of this family--and...and," Kades fury seemed to waver and his tone shifted to one of distress, "You're my friend. My partner. You cant just leave me."

Heatwave felt his spark lurch at Kades sudden burst of emotion. His limited knowledge of human anatomy left him with a few gaps in Kades behavior--why his eyes turned a strange pink color and why his stance suddenly became so ridged--but he knew the feeling he was seeing. Sadness? Maybe a little anger in there as well. Betrayal?

Heatwave swallowed the lump in his intakes and averted his optics to the console as he spoke, "Kade I...I'm sorry. I'm just talking out of spite. I'm not leaving."

"You're not?" Kades hopeful tone made Heatwave look back at him.

"No...True I get a little homesick but...you're right. You all are my team and I would never abandon you no matter how many times your planet irritates me to my very core."

Kade made an odd gesture, rubbing his face on his sleeve and inhaled deeply, "Good. Stop whining to your boss and go...go do something!"

Heatwave couldn't resist a smile, "Right away Boss."

Kade turned on his heel and strode out of the console room. Heatwave barely had tone to ex-vent when Kade poked his head back in, "And I _wasn't_ upset. You just **really** piss me off!" and was gone again.

You know Cybertron was his home, but Earth had it's share of good qualities. Even if it was full of sticky children and crazy scientists. Heatwave smiled, a genuine one this time. Kade was a good enough reason to stay.


	12. Chapter 12

"W-Whirl I can't," Rung gasped out as the helis spike finally breached the tight folds of Rungs valve.

The fit was unbearably tight as Whirls newly modded spike--now sporting thick ridges and numerous electrical nodes--threatened to overfill the delicate valve. Whirl rolled his hips lightly in an attempt to increase lubricant production and smooth the way.

"Shhh, shhh baby it's alright," Whirl purred at Rungs soft whimpering and trailed a claw down a seam on the orange mechs chest.

"No Whirl I--nh! I don't...I cant handle it all," Rung panted as the metal around his valve stretched to contort to the new plain of Whirls spike.

Whirl continued to roll his hips but slowed down. His optic never left Rungs face as he watched the smaller mech arch and writhe. Those pretty neck cables exposing themselves when Whirl inched in further made his engines roar.

"You can take it," he encouraged and lifted Rung's hips up higher, "Just a little more."

Rung bit his lower lip plate and spread his legs as far as his joints could allow, and Whirls spike started to slip in more smoothly.

"There we go," Whirl purred as he felt himself press as far into Rungs valve as he could, "there's my good doc. See? Look how filled you are baby. Frag look how good you look."

Rungs vent were cycling in a desperate attempt to cool his frame and soothe his insides. There was no actual tearing, but the overwhelming stretch was almost unbearable. Coolant rolled off his chin as he arched, pressing his servo flat and rubbing the pudge Whirls spike created in his abdomen.

"Whirl," Rung gasped softly as he continued to rub, "I-It's a tight fit."

"No baby it's a perfect fit," Whirl responded and gave a slight buck. The pleasure on his end was incredible as Rungs valve cycled down on the large intrusion, but the obvious pleasure on Rungs end made it all the more sweeter.

The orange mech gasped and groaned heatedly as the new nodes on Whirls spike arched with charge against the calipers and inner nodes of his valve. With each movement the charge built and Rung yelped at the overstimulation. His body jerked across the berth and were it not for Whirls firm hold on him he wouldn't have been able to stay stationary.

"Whirl! Yes! Fra--Whirl!" Rung's optics flared brightly and his valve cycled down erratically as a sudden overload rushed through his systems.

Whirl eased back and watched Rung cycle deeply. His valve was still rippling nicely and the sudden gush of lubricants  tickled as they trickled down both their thighs.

"Overload already baby?" he teased and picked up a rhythm again. "I haven't even _begun_ to frag you yet. You ready for me?"

Rung licked the oral lubricant that had rolled out of his mouth and managed a smile through small gasps as he said, "Yes, Whirl. I'm...haa...ready for you."

"Think you can handle it?" Whirl asked. Rung nodded and Whirl adjusted his grip on the smaller mechs waist before purring, "Good because I'm going to frag you until your valve can take me in one go."


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Jazz_and_Prowls_Little_Sparkling (Skyrange)!
> 
> Non-con warning! I'm not the best as non-con so forgive me if it's not the best. It's also a tad short because, when it comes to noncom at least, my brain goes out the window.

Prowl watched as his spike slipped down Jazz's intakes. A mixture of fluids rolled down Jazz's chin and Prowl licked his lip plates at the sight. It always did his spark good to see Jazz enjoying his meal.

A muffled whine caught his attention, and he smirked as he removed his spike and said, "Yes Pet?"

"Prowl," Jazz's voice was laddened with static, "I cant take it anymore. Please...Prowl please untie me."

"Untie you? Oh no I cant do that. Remember what happened last time? I can't have you trying to escape again," he cooed and grabbed a firm hold of Jazz's chin and lined his spike back up with his mouth. Jazz stubbornly kept his mouth closed.

"Jazz now don't be difficult," he scolded and tightened his grip until the plating under his fingers began to dent. "I'm only trying to feed you. I'm sure your reserve tanks are low by now considering you refuse to refuel."

Jazz Opened his mouth to retort and Prowl used the opportunity to slip his spike back down Jazz's intakes. The sudden intrusion made the mech gag and Prowl felt another burst of arousal from the feeling of Jazz's intakes constricting around his aching spike.

A groan escaped his lips as he started to evenly thrust into Jazz's sweet mouth. By far Jazz was his favorite pet. His mouth and valve were always so warm and inviting, and the noises he always made went straight to Prowls interface array. Not to mention the other bots glorious gag reflex never failed to disappoint.

Prowl held tightly onto Jazz's helm and started to buck with more enthusiasm as the charge started to build. He stroked and tugged on Jazz's sensory horns and reveled in the pleasured moan that came from him. It vibrated his spike and he gasped as his hips jerks, and he spilled his transfluid into Jazz's intakes.

Jazz tried to cough but Prowl held his helm firm and tisked, "Ah ah. No Pet don't refuse my gift. You know better than to try and spit it out."

Jazz growled, or perhaps groaned it was hard to tell, and after a moment he indeed began to swallow it around Prowls spike. Prowl's optics fluttered and he let out an unabashed groan as he watched Jazz swallow it all.

"That's it pet," he moaned and tugged on Jazz's horns. "Drink down my transfluid. And, once you're done, we can keep going until your nice and fed."


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jazz gets a little frisky with one of Wheeljack's experiments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a drabble request for a friend on tumblr who was very thirsty for Jazzx2 :3

“Nice, very nice,” Jazz drawled as he circled the product of Wheeljacks newest creation.

Wheeljack looked quite pleased and said, “Marvelous isn’t it? An exact clone in every way! Sans the personality of course.”

Jazz whistled as he looked at, what was essentially, himself. Just as Wheeljack said, the clone was a spitting image. It seemed to lack Jazz’s swauve nature, though. It wore a smile just like the original, but it had this clueless look on its face. Damn cute in Jazz’s opinion.

“So how alike are we talking about?” Jazz asked as he curiously lifted the clones visor.

“I’m happy to report a 99.2% accuracy when compared to the original.”

Jazz looked over at the scientist and rose an optic ridge, “What about the other .8%?”

“Well obviously a 100% is optimal, but getting anything with that degree of accuracy us near impossible. Differences in CNA, spark waves, and even the occasional difference in hardware have been reported. Things like missing servos, blindness or deafness, spark failure, seals present in interface equipment, missing T-cogs–”

“Woah woah hold up,” Jazz interrupted with a slowly spreading grin. “Could you repeat that?”

Wheeljack paused, “Uh…missing T-cogs?”

“No, no. The interesting one. About seals?” Jazz said giddily.

“Oh yes that. Fascinating actually. A few test clones have come out with sealed equipment for some reason. In fact–”

“What about mine?” Jazz interrupted quickly, catching Wheeljack off guard.

“Oh, um, yes actually. The defect is present about 56% of the time and–” Wheeljack began and Jazz felt another lecture coming on.

“So if I wanted to frag one,” Jazz trailed off as he lightly swiped his thumb over his clones lips.

Wheeljack sputtered mid rant and his finials flared brightly, “Excuse me?”

“Mmm you heard me baby. Not every day you get to literally go frag yourself. I wanna play with it before you put if in the smelter.”

Wheeljack looked aghast, although it wasn’t hard to rile up the scientist, and said, “Jazz you can’t be serious! This is a generic sparked clone. It is essentially lifeless with no processes of its’ own. It has no personality, no conscience, not to mention the fact that those kinds of activities haven’t been tested yet.”

Jazz rolled his optics and rested an elbow on his clones cute little head, “Consider myself volunteered for the position of tester in that aspect.”

“Jazz this is highly immoral,” Wheeljack countered.

“Since when has science cared about morals? Better question, what makes you think I have any?” Jazz pulled away to loop an arm around Wheeljacks broad shoulders. “Look you want this Clone Army to catch on right? You and I both know that OP won’t approve of mindless drones. If you want this program to succeed, then you need to make them as lifelike as possible! You want them to be sentient right?”

Wheeljack pondered for a few moments and Jazz let him think. Jazz knew he was right. If perfection was what Wheeljack was going for, and he was, then things like social behavior needed to be put into the clones. There was already a personality program in the works, but it was still at its early stages. Something like this could provide a very large chunk of social standards without the scientists having to put it in manually.

It was just the whole ‘interface with a clone’ that must have been putting him off. Not that Jazz could blame him, it was quite weird, but he wasn’t going to pass up this opportunity.

Wheeljacks tone was guarded as he finally spoke, “Alright Jazz you win. But nothing too strange or kinky you hear me? I don’t want any damage to this clone in ANY way. If he so much as yelps from a pinch I’m putting you in confinement. Are we clear?”

Jazz could keep the excitement out of his field and flashed Wheeljack a big grin, “Crystal baby. I wont hurt the lil’ darlin.”

Wheeljack cleared his throat and shifted from ped to ped. Alright this is what’s going to happen. You and the clone can stay in there. This room is soundproof and I’ll lock the door behind me.“ He pointed to a black panel on the wall. "That’s a one way window. I’ll be observing and taking notes. Other than that you two can be in here alone.”

Wheeljack rounded the behind the clone and opened up a panel on the side of it’s helm. He poked a few things and closed it again. “There he’s on 'learning mode’. He’ll watch you, maybe even copy your speech, and respond to what you tell him. He may ask questions and if he does please be sure to answer them as best you can. No dumb answers just to–”

“Jack, Jack baby I got this. It’s like talking to a highly responsive sparkling. I can handle it. I wont do nothin’ too weird and I wont hurt 'em. 'Kay? Now go on. Get. I have some cuddlin’ to do.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little commission I received from tumblr! I enjoyed writing this even though it wasn't exactly like the request. I decided to add it to the prompts list because it's kinda too short to stand alone.
> 
> Please enjoy!

Blitzwing cracked a red smile that lit up his black face as he cackled. The high grade felt good in his tanks and warmed him all the way to his wing tips.

“Oh Master who knew you ver this funny!” He exclaimed, amazed that Megatron even had a smirk on his normally placid face.

“We’re both full of surprises it seems,” Megatron commented back.

Despite the electric buzz coming off of both them, Blitzwing had to agree. He’d been saving his high grade for a special occasion. That occasion never came, so he just decided to get so polished he wouldn’t know what faction to which he belonged. On a drunken whim he had asked Megatron to join him. It was probably to both their shock when he had agreed.

Blitzwing’s face switched to a calm expression as the highgrade settled in his tanks. The charge was dissipating into a glorious buzz and tickled his systems. Megatron on the other hand looked the most comfortable Blitzwing had ever seen him. Shoulders slumped, knees spread, and idly swirling his energon. This whole atmosphere was relaxed. No impending Autobot raid since everyone was keeping to themselves and no sign of Starscream today. Kinda nice actually.

“You know vat is missing?” he asked dully as he slumped down in his chair.

Megatron hummed in acknowledgment and took another sip of highgrade.

“A good frag,” he said with a soft smirk.

Megatron huffed in amusement but made a noise of agreement as he spoke, “For once you have a good point Blitzwing. Shame the selection is rather low.” Blitzwings face switched and he cackled with unrepressed glee, and he said “Unless you vant to frag the bug femme there is not many to choose from. Although in your case Lugnut vould be throwing himself at you if given the chance.”

The look of distain on Megatrons face said it all and Blitzwing couldn’t resist a laugh at his Lords expense. It was no secret that Lugnut got on Megatrons nerves, and it was very obvious that Lugnut would be willing to do _anything_ for his master.

“Actually,” Megatron drawled as if in thought. “I’d frag the Prime.”

Blitzwing almost choked on his intake and had to reset his vocalizer. “The….Prime? But his chin is so big,” he commented and silently questioned his masters sanity.

Megatron blinked, then wrinkled his nose, “Primus not that one. The smaller one. With silver thighs and plump lips.”

The resulting growl that escaped his own throat surprised Blitzwing. He knew of that Prime. A bit green in battle but undeniably arousing to watch or fight. Slim, but built, and the Prime did sport a lovely mouth.

“Funny I didn’t expect you to be an auto-lover my Lord,” he risked a tease and rose an optic ridge at Megatron.

The Decepticon Leader smirked, “I would not go that far Blitzwing. I admit that Prime is attractive, but I’d still pump him full of plasma blaster if given the chance.”

“Oh you’d pump him full of something alright,” he joked with another cackle and this time it caught Megatron off guard. He joined in the laugh and Blitzwing admitted to himself he liked the sound of Megatrons amusement.

So he couldn’t help but push his luck and ask, “Vhat vould you do to him if he vas actually villing to frag you?”

Megatron was quite long enough for the triformer to wonder if he had gone too far. Sure Megatron was getting polished with him but perhaps there was some sort of unseen line he had just crossed?

“I would frag him into the nearest flat surface and make him call me Master,” he finally said with a pleased grin.

Blitzwing barked a laugh but didn’t deny the appeal—although he was more relieved that Megatron answered instead of punching him—and let the mental image come. That was nice to picture.

“I didn’t think you’d be into that and yet I cannot see it going about any other vay,” he said as he downed a heavy gulp of highgrade.

“Hmmm I would make him swallow everything I gave him. Transfluid, treats…maybe a few other things,” Megatron rumbled with a heavy tone that suggested he was doing more than just picturing it.

“You know vhat I vant? The small yellow one. The bug?” Blitzwing mused aloud but continued at Megatrons expectant stare. “I vould make him ride me. Such a tiny frame though. He’d be stuffed to capacity. Stretched and squealing and I’d let him do all the vork.”

The warlord growled in the back of his intakes and slid lower in his chair as they both let their processors wander. Blitzwing was busy thinking of Bumblebee’s tight valve. It was hard to know what Megatron was thinking but it was likely along the same lines.

“The Prime looks like he’d be so shy,” he muttered although it seemed to be more to himself than to Blitzwing. But Blitz didn’t interrupt. He wanted to hear this. “He’d want it, probably beg if he was riled up enough. Then he’d throw all of those Autobot sensibilities to the wind and let himself get fragged. Let go and let a master take over.”

After a pause, Blitz added in his own thoughts, “The Bug would be spunky. Talk slag like he vas big and tough but vould turn into a blubbering mess. That big mouth vouldn’t help him then. I vouldn’t mind fragging the smart right out of him.”

Then there was a content silence. Well, as silent as they could get with their fans on a low setting. Blitzwings more so than Megatron. Thinking of the yellow Autobot always got him riled up. No doubt Megatron, Lord of the Decepticons, had more self control than a half crazed triformer.

Unfortunately, the silence led to them finishing off the last of the highgrade, and with the last of their vice gone there was no reason for them to enjoy each other’s company any longer. Blitzwing made no move to get up from his spot. He was thoroughly polished and planned on enjoying it as long as possible. Megatron on the other hand muttered something about work that needed doing and went on his way.

Funny how now all he could think about was fragging Autobots and wondering of Megatron had a domination kink.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inferno gives Red Alert some much needed attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so embarrassed! This took WAY too long! College makes me forget my own name D:
> 
> This is for Eve who requested this here on Ao3 so long ago! I went for the cute rout so I hope you like it. This type of delay normally never happens. My brain just got ahead of itself and forgot life existed ;w; If you request anything in the future, I will write it PRONTO.

It felt so good to get of his peds and enjoy a little quality time with Inferno. They hadn't been seeing each other nearly enough in Red Alert’s opinion. Lying back on their joint berth, Red Alert sighed in relief as the stress was taken off his back strut.

“Tired?”

Red Alert hummed and closed his optics. He felt the berth sink as Inferno joined him, and Red Alert smiled when he felt his lovers lip plates nibble at his neck cables.

“Heh, what are you up to?” he asked not bothering to open his optics.

He felt Inferno smile as he said, “Can’t a mech show his conjunx a little love? You deserve it anyway.”

Red Alert settled into the berth. Inferno had a point. Swollen to the point of breaking, his gestation chamber was strained trying to carry their sparkling. Apparently larger than average, according to Ratchet, Red Alerts’ and Infernos’ sparkling was growing rapidly and putting a lot of strain on Red Alerts poor frame. Every new solar cycle brought new troubles with it.

“True. After all this is **your** fault,” he added and tried not to smirk when he felt his lover flinch with genuine guilt.

“Are you in pain? Do you need—“

Red Alert interrupted, this time opening his optics to look at Inferno, “Love, I’m fine. Just keep doing what you were doing.”

It was almost funny how quickly Inferno could slip into parent-mode. He went from worrying himself rusted to the caring mech that Red Alert knew would make a wonderful sire. Even now as the tension left Infernos frame and he started kissing on Red Alerts neck again, there was a gentleness there that hadn't been present when they first had gotten together.

Red Alert sighed as Inferno traveled lower, and he giggled when Inferno nibbled on a ticklish spot. No one ever told Red Alert that having a sparkling was different for almost every mech. There were some generalities, but usually everyone experienced it differently. For himself, he was constantly lazy and very, very, ticklish. Everywhere.

“Stop tickling,” he chastised with a smile. “If you wanna take care of me then feel free to rub my belly,” he added matter-of-factly.

Inferno, thankfully, heeded him and started to rub his swollen belly in long circles. Red Alert groaned as it soothed the kinks and strained cables, and his optics drifted closed again. Infernos strong servos kneaded and stroked all the right places, and Red Alert would have found himself falling into recharge if there hadn't been another, very present, problem.

A fan kicked on as his interfacing protocols came online. That was also a sparkling symptom. It made him hornier than he had been when he had been a newbuild.

Above him, Inferno chuckled and said, “Feeling a little warm? I, uh, could help with that too if you want.”

Red Alert noted the husky tone in his lovers voice but decided to play coy, “It is a tad warm in here. If you could turn the heat off that would be great.”

Caught off guard, Inferno paused and proceeded to grumble as he started to leave his post. Red Alert laughed at the genuine disappointment in Infernos field.

“Oh I’m teasing. I know what you mean,” he trailed off and groped for his conjunx’ servos. Once he found the he brought them to his lips and gave them a long suckle.

“How about you _do something_ about it, Sweetspark. Hm?” Red Alert added and could only imagine the look on Infernos face.

He sounded eager, but there was hesitance in Infernos voice, “What about the sparkling?”

Red Alert opened his optics again—it was beginning to become a chore—and gave Inferno the most assuring smile he could, and said “As long as you don’t try to frag me into the wall I think we’ll be alright. But if you’re worried,” he purred and gave Infernos thumb a deep suck, “We have perfectly good mouths that can do the job just fine.”

Inferno stared at him like there was suddenly a fire under his aft. Red Alert laughed as he heard at least three of his fans kick on.

“How do you do that?” Inferno asked aghast.

Red Alert released the poor servo and pulled Inferno down for a quick kiss, “How do I do what?”

Infernos expression softened and he said, “Make me love you so much.”

Energon rushed to Red Alerts cheek plates, suddenly feeling shy, and said, “Oh…you cheesy glitch…Come here and kiss me.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Eve who wanted a sequel to the Red Alert/Inferno mechpreg chapter. I love the fluff so much!

Red Alert came online an undeterminable amount of time later. Every system was screaming at him and he had to silence his HUD before his helm exploded. His processor was full of static, his abdomen felt like it had been ripped open, and his limbs ached from laying down too long.

He forced his vocalizer to crack online and he called, “R…Ratchet?”

The weary medic came into view almost immediately. He had to have been nearby and Red Alert vaguely remembered Ratchet never even leaving. Ratchets face was calm, but stern, and he managed a one sided smirk.

“Awake already? We figured you’d be out cold for at least a day. Are you in any severe pain?” Ratchet asked and checked a device on his arm that was hooked up to Red Alerts vitals.

Red did a small systems check and shifted a bit. “No. I hurt all over but nothing…nothing is too bad.”

Red Alert was suddenly struck with the overall _quiet_ of the room. Aside from the whirring of a few machines it was totally silent. His spark lurched with panic.

“R-Ratchet? Where—“

Ratchet made a grumbling noise and placed a calm hand on the worried mechs shoulder and said, “Shh. Calm. The labor was rough so we had to wheel you into the ICU. Inferno is with the sparkling now. Want me to call them in?”

Red Alert nodded frantically but felt his anxiety lessen a bit. Ratchet would have mentioned a terrible birth defect or faulty coding right from the get-go right? He wouldn’t keep that kind of information away from the bearer of a new sparkling. That would be cruel and unusual. The babe would be fine. Right?

Red Alert had worried himself into a state of pure alertness by the time he heard the door to his room click open. Ratchet had raised the bed enough to where Red was inclined now, and he smiled as Inferno entered the room.

Although his smile dropped the moment he realized what was in his arms.

“Is…wha..” his vocalizer shorted out as Inferno got closer. He looked just as tired as Red felt, and he took the seat right by the bed and showed Red the bundle in his arms.

The sparkling was surprisingly tiny. He fit in the crook of his big sires arm so perfectly and looked like he was being swallowed by the small tarp he was wrapped in. He had his sires finials. And Red’s face shape.

“Look how good you did love,” Inferno said softly so he wouldn’t stir the sleeping bundle. “He’s perfect.”

Red Alert felt awed. Here was this tiny thing, this perfect little thing, and he helped make it. Pit it _lived_ in him. He felt elated and anxious and terrified all at once.

That terror only elevated when Inferno moved the bundle closer and said, “Here. Hold him.”

“Oh! NO I-I but, oh goodness,” he whimpered as the bundle was passed to him anyway. The babe weighed next to nothing, and he just stared at the little mech in his hands as he cracked open it’s optics. They were the most brilliant blue Red had ever seen.

He smiled despite himself and let out a relieved laugh. The babes optics opened completely, roused by the noise, and flicked around unseeingly until Red Alert held him closer. Their optics met and Red felt his spark throb.

“Oh…I…I love him already I…” he trailed off as his lip began to wobble. “R-R-Ratchet. I feel so overwhelmed. Is this normal?” he squeaked as his optics started to spark ether from stress or utter joy.

From his perk on a nearby stool Ratchet chuckled good-naturedly, “Yes. Having a few emotional bursts are normal. Have you two decided on a name yet? I need something to put into the registry other than ‘The Sparkling’.”

It was Inferno who had to answer. Red Alert was too busy trying not to cry all over the child.

“We decided on Artfire,” he said with a smile and reached up to gently wipe his lovers face.

Ratchet hummed in appreciation and typed it into the console. “Alright, Artfire it is.”

That made tears and static burst anew from Red Alert and made him hiccup.

“I-Inferno. Why is he so perfect? W-Why can’t I stop crying?” he asked but managed a wobbly smile when his lover leaned in to kiss his temple.

“Because you’re perfect and he had my dashing good looks that’s why,” he said smoothly and Red couldn’t help but laugh.

Inferno pulled him in close and held both him and the—now snoozing again—child in his arms. He gave another kiss to red’s helm and muttered, “I love you.”

Red sniffed, his vents hitching, and buried his face into Infernos neck and said, “MMm love you to…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like what you see? Well I also do commissions! Mostly for tumblr, but if you are interested feel free to message me here and I'll give you details.
> 
> If you would like it to be more private then feel free to email me at winegodofeve@gmail.com. I love writing for others and I would be more than happy to write something for you :)


	18. Chapter 18

There was nothing more addictive than Infernos lips. They could go anywhere and could end up driving Red Alert wild. Inferno would find new seams and previously undiscovered wires and would leave Red Alert wondering where his body had been hiding them all this time.

It was immensely pleasurable. At least until Inferno drifted a little to low.

Red Alert squeaked, and a belt inside of him started to whine. He quickly stopped Inferno from going any lower, already mortified that his lips had gotten so close to his interface panel.

“W-What are you doing?” he demanded with wide optics.

Inferno glanced around, obviously unsure of the question and said, “Uh, foreplay?”

“No! Not down there you aren’t. Do you even know the hazards of oral interface? Your denta could snag, there could be a rust outbreak due to contamination of fluids, I could have forgotten to wash and–”

“Did you?” Inferno deadpanned as he interrupted.

Caught off guard, Red Alert shuttered his optics, “Excuse me?”

“Did you forget to wash?”

Energon sudden rushed to Red Alerts cheek plates. “Um, well, no but–”

“Then there’s nothing to worry about,” Inferno said with a smile.

Despite the dazzling display of Infernos perfect denta–they really were lovely in Red Alerts opinion; not pointy at all–Red Alert didn’t feel convinced.

“But there’s so much more that–”

“Red,” how sweetly his name left Infernos lips made Red Alert stall, “I’ve had my spike in your valve. You’ve had _your_   spike down _my_ throat. We know each other. Do you seriously think that I’d hurt you?”

True most of his fears were rather foolish, but the probability of it happening was rather high given Infernos rather enthusiastic take on interfacing. Then again, Inferno had a point. A small one, but a point none the less.

“Well…okay. Maybe if you’re careful we could–Gah!”

A sudden glossa rolling up his interfacing panel shot an electric tingle up his spinal strut. Before he could chastise his lovers haste, Infernos entire mouth was working on his panel. It was all lips and tongue, and Red Alert’s body burned hot at the sudden lewd sounding wetness of it all.

“T-Tha…That’s not careful!” He squealed as Inferno put in more gusto and seemed fully intent on pressing the entirety of his face into Red Alerts rapidly straining interface panel.

“Open up for me,” Inferno growled into his panel, and it made Red Alert suddenly want to rethink his life choices.

“Y-You’ll watch your denta right? Because I mean it’s very possible that you could–Hey don’t laugh! I’m serious!” Red Alert whined, suddenly feeling self-conscious as Inferno gave him a sly smile.

“Fine, fine. I promise. No denta, alright? Now open up,” Inferno rumbled again then added with a playful tone, "Please?“ 

Red Alert felt like his plating was melting. Both from embarrassment and sudden lust.

”….Okay….but only because you’re cute when you say please.“


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulkhead and Wheeljack are cats. What more needs to be said?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just a cute little short I spat out thanks to my friend mentioning transformers and kittys in the same sentence lol. Unbeta'ed and unedited so it might not be the best but I wanted to share!

Bulkhead purred as he stretched out on the windowsill. It was a warm day and he was taking full advantage of that. Bee had left the window open so Bulk got to hear all the birds and cars go by as he napped.

He stretched again and just let his legs hang off the side. Darn window was too small but it was so comfy that Bulk was willing to risk it.

A noise caught his attention. Cracking open one eye he glanced towards the noise and spotted a scraggly white cat hopping onto the trashcan from outside. It wasn’t any cat he recognized, and it seemed that the other cat hadn't noticed him yet.

Suddenly awake with curiosity, Bulk stood, stretched, and sat so he could watch the newcomer. The smaller cat seemed intent on…something to do with the trashcan so Bulk decided he’d just get his attention the old fashioned way.

“Hey there,” he drawled sleepily.

The other cat froze and stared at him. Bulkhead blinked lazily.

“Whatchya doin?” he asked when the other didn’t reply.

The white cat stared for another moment, and then approached. He was crouched low, but bravely hopped u onto the outside windowsill. Up close Bulk could smell him. He kinda smelled funny, like that unknown smell that would sometimes waft in from the windows. Kinda like those big shiny things that roared as they went by the house.

“What’s it to you?” The white cat spat and tried to appear by fluffing up. Bulkhead didn’t know why he was doing that.

“Just curious. I don’t know you,” Bulk replied with another slow blink. “I’m Bulkhead.”

The other cat leered before taking a cautious seat. He could fit on the sil. That was no fair.

“’M Wheeljack…” he replied with a flick of his choppy tail. “You’re the fattest cat I’ve ever seen.”

Bulkhead laughed and licked his nose, “Bee says I’m just husky. Whatever that means.”

“Who’s Bee? Got another cat in there?” Wheeljack asked as he sniffed at the window screen.

“Nope. Bee is my owner. He’s gone right now though. Probably going to get food,” Bulk replied cheerily.

Wheeljack looked skeptical and inched a bit closer as he asked, “What’s an owner?”

Bulk was shocked! Obviously this cat was suffering from head trauma. “You know, the thing that takes care of you? Puts food in your bowl and scratches those spots you can’t reach?” There was no recognition on Wheeljacks face and Bulkhead balked.

“What? Guess I don’t have one of those. I feed and scratch myself,” Wheeljack said matter-of-factly.

Now it was Bulkheads turn to be curious and he asked, “But how do you feed yourself? Those big bags are impossible to open! Trust me I’ve tried. And Bee always puts them up so high…”

“No no no I don’t know what you're talking about but food is easy to find,” Wheeljack explained and gestured to the trashcan. “There’s always food in those things.”

“You….eat out of trashcans? Oh Bee won’t let me do that!”

“What the hell is a trashcan?”

Bulkhead chuckled, “That ‘thing’ you eat out of. The big guys call them trashcans. I’m not allowed to touch them cause they don’t like it I guess. Plus I like my food better.”

Wheeljack regarded Bulkhead suddenly. Bulk didn’t know why but he suddenly felt self conscious.

“Do you have food in there?” Wheeljack finally asked.

“Uh…yeah tons! I mean it’s all in that bag but there’s some in my dish right now. That’s my snack for later,” Bulk added with a contented purr.

“Can I have some?”

Bulk looked at the other cat for a moment. His fur wasn’t the cleanest and was falling out in some spots. Come to think of it this guy looked very hungry! Bulk suddenly felt guilty. Here he was boasting about his owner and his food when this poor cat didn’t have either!

“Hey, you know what, sure buddy! I’ll share. I wish you could just come in…” Bulk muttered as he looked around. The house was locked up tighter than the toilet lid. Bulk couldn’t open doors like Bee could, and the only obvious entrance was this window but it was blocked by the mesh.

“There’s a hole in this,” Wheeljack said and poked his nose into a tiny hole in the mesh, making Bulkhead laugh.

“Yeah but that’s way too small! Only flys come in through there and sometimes I eat them.”

Wheeljack seemed like he had an idea and started pawing at the hole. Bulkhead watched as he started to push and pull, and even start to chew. To his shock the hole actually started to get bigger!

“Oh wow! You’re so smart. I never thought it could get bigger,” Bulkhead gasped and watched the master at work.

Soon the hole was big enough that Wheeljack tried squeezing through. It was a good thing he was so small and thin. Once his head fit through it was only a matter of a little repositioning and wiggling and, pop, he was in.

“Welcome buddy!” Bulkhead stood and kneaded at the windowsill in delight. “I’ve never had another cat in my home before! Oh man this is so exciting!”

“Yeah yeah,” Wheeljack didn’t look as excited; in fact he looked a tad tense as he took in the new surroundings. “Where’s the food?”

“Oh yeah! Heh I almost forgot. Follow me,” Bulkhead said and hopped off the window with a loud thump and a tiny jingle from the bell around his neck. He heard Wheeljack follow him and Bulkhead proudly led him to his favorite spot on the house—the kitchen.

“Bee makes so many yummy things in here and he always shares. Sometimes I get lucky and he drops things! But here is where I can always find food. This is my food bowl,” he stated and pulled his bowl away from the wall and nudged it toward Wheeljack.

Wheeljack gave it a few curious sniffs before asking, “What is this stuff?”

“Food! This kind tastes great. There’s another kind that’s _amazing_. It’s all wet and stinky…on man…uh but this stuff is good too! Try it,” he encouraged and waited patiently for the other to take a bite.

Wheeljack seemed unsure of it at first. Te hard food was sometimes annoying to eat but Bulkhead was confident his new friend would enjoy it. He felt a sense of pride when Wheeljack started munching away.

“See? Told you it was good,” he said and laid on his belly as he watched the other eat. The floor was always so comfy.

“Not bad,” Wheeljack said after he finished and started to clean himself. “Easier than trying to catch birds that’s for sure.”

Bulkhead hummed, suddenly feeling sleepy there on the floor. His eyes had closed and he was fully intent on taking another nap that is until he heard a familiar noise from above him. His head snapped up to see Wheeljack on **the counter** sniffing a cup. Both two very big no nos.

“Hey! Get down from there. Bee says cats can’t get on the counters!” he suddenly felt panic. What if Bee came home and found Wheeljack there? Oh no then he might get…. _the bottle_.

“Do you always do everything this ‘Bee’ tells you to do?” Wheeljack drawled and smugly looked down at his chubby companion.

“Wheeljack I’m serious!” he said as Wheeljack bypassed the sink and explored the forbidden zone that was the counter. “If Bee catches you you’ll get in trouble! And-gah! No please don’t get on the fridge!”

“Man it’s dusty up here,” Wheeljack said and smacked a pen off the top. It clattered to the ground and Bulkhead was about to have a heart attack.

“Come on please? You’re my new buddy. I don’t want you to get in trouble,” he whined and waddled over to the foot of the fridge to look up at Wheeljack.

“Hehehe worried about me already? You’re weird.”

Bulkhead pouted but sat as he watched Wheeljack finally start to descend. “I’m not weird. I just like you,” he said once Wheeljack was safely on the floor beside him. “But just because I like you doesn’t mean Bee would appreciate you on the counter. But hey! If you come back tomorrow I bet there will be more food, and we can go over the rules of the house! That way you won’t get in trouble. Bee might be home soon and I don’t want you to meet him just yet.”

Bulkhead led the reluctant Wheeljack back to the window and sighed with relief once he was safely through the mesh. He hopped and struggled to get onto the windowsill, but smiled at Wheeljack once he was seated.

“So…I can come back?” Wheeljack asked, his big blue eyes all the more clearer now that he had a full belly.

“Of course! Come over early so I can show you the house and tell you the rules. I’ll show you all the best napping spots! OH and I’ll make sure Bee fills my bowl up so you’ll have plenty to eat. Sound good?”

Wheeljack perked and made a soft rumble. “Yeah…yeah that sounds good Bulkhead. See you here tomorrow?”

“I won’t move from this very spot!” Bulkhead replied and flopped where he sat, making the other cat laugh.

Bulkhead watched as Wheeljack left and he was already imagining all the fun they were going to have. He couldn’t wait to introduce him to Bee. On he was going to be so surprised!


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the tumblr artist Taiyari and their designs for Tfa Drift! He was just too cute, so I had to write something about him.

Everything hurt. It was like every strut and bolt was screaming for relief and Ratchet refused to answer their call. He put down the device he was tinkering with and rubbed his sore optics. It was late be Earth standards, and his own chronometer was telling him it was late by Cybertronian standards too.

Sudden servos on his shoulders made him jump, but he immediately groaned as they dug into a tense cable.

“You’re doing it again,” Drift hummed into his audial and gave it a gentle peck.

“Mm….doing what?” Ratchet grumbled but was slowly melting under the magic Drift was working on his shoulder struts.

Drift chuckled and said, “You know what. Recharge is essential you know that better than any mech. Why don’t you come to berth hmm?”

Those servos may have been Primus sent but Ratchet wasn’t falling for it. He begrudgingly batted them away and rumbled, “I have too much to do. I’ll recharge when I’m permanently offline, thank you very much.” Ratchet turned to his conjunx and frowned before asking, “Why aren’t you recharging?”

Drift shrugged in that too-innocent way he did when he was doing something Ratchet didn’t care for, and Ratchet narrowed his optics suspiciously as Drift replied, “Oh nothing. Can’t a mech wonder where his love had gotten to during the night?”

Ratchet grumbled again and felt a tad guilty. Sometimes he forgot what it was like to have full access to his lover. So long he had been away from Drift and now that he was here on Earth with him, he still went about his business as if he had nowhere else to be. Now that he thought about it, it was alienating to Drift who, by all intents and purposes, just meant well.

Sighing in defeat, Ratchet pulled away from his desk just enough to pull Drift into his lap. Drift looked surprised but immediately nuzzled into Ratchets neck and made himself comfortable. Drifts weight was nice, and he placed light kisses on top of Drifts helm.

“Sorry,” he rumbled after a moment. “I guess I get a little too into work even when I have nothing worthwhile to do. Have you been lonely?”

Drift shrugged again but Ratchet knew better.

“Not as much as you’d think. Your friends keep me company during the day. But I miss you at night,” he cooed and traced lazy patterns on Ratchets belly.

“Oh yeah?” Ratchet smirked and felt his inner youngling come to life a bit. “How much have you missed me?”

Drift caught his teasing tone and flashed him a smirk of his own as he said, “Ohh…only a little. Sometimes I lay there. Thinking about you and those nice hands of yours.”

That made Ratchet laugh, “You and my hands. I’ll never understand how you like them so much.”

Drift took ratchets hand off his hip and proceeded to place a soft kiss on each knuckle as he spoke, “Well they’re strong,” kiss, “and they have saved so many lives,” kiss, “not to mention they have taken some as well,” kiss.

Ratchet felt energon rise to his cheeks and he quickly busied his free hand with Drifts hip as he grumbled, “Yeah well that isn’t usually a lovable characteristic.”

Drift was quick to recover and held Ratchets hand close as he said quickly, “Ratchet, love, you know what I mean. I know the war was hard, but you protected yourself. It makes me feel safe is all I’m saying.” Drift lowered his optics and nuzzled into ratchets chest as he mumbled, “Sorry. I know you don’t like talking about the war.”

This time Ratchet smiled. “Heh, Drift it’s fine. I think somewhere I knew what you meant. Thank you,” he said and brought the back of Drifts hand up to give it a deep kiss.

This lifted Drifts spirits and made him giggle as Ratchets kisses turned ticklish. Drift reciprocated by pulling Ratchet down and claiming a soft kiss. It was closed and sweet, but Ratchet knew his lover well.

“You want me to come to berth don’t you?” he muttered against Drifts soft lips.

He felt more than saw Drift smile when he said, “Yes very much so. I’ll make it worth your while?”

“Darling you’re always worth it,” Ratchet said and gave Drift one final kiss. “Go ahead and get comfortable. Just let me clean up and I’ll be there in a click.”

Ratchet was sad to have the warmth of Drifts aft leave his lap but he knew it was a necessary evil. He watched his lover retreat but he just had to stop him and say, “I love you Drift.”

Drift hesitated in the doorway, then turned and flashed Ratchet a bright smile.

“I love you more Ratchet. Now quick stalling and come to berth.”

Ratchet chuckled and hastily started to clean up lest he raise his loves ire.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by the lovely libbyluvs!

Well this was certainly unexpected. Not to mention that Dani didn’t fully understand what she was looking at. Her helicopter, and current best friend, was…kissing Boulder?

At first she had been in total denial. They were alien robots after all. Surely their customs or their intentions weren’t the same as humans. They could have been doing something totally innocent and not sexual.

Dani had been trying to convince herself that up until she heard Blades make a tiny—very sexual—whimper and boulders hands started to travel around Blades cockpit. Yeah there was no way this wasn’t exactly what it looked like.

Red flushed her cheeks and she mentally told herself that she shouldn’t be here. This was a private matter, obviously, and peeping in on her friends’ personal life was rude. Not to mention it was terribly confusing. The flood of questions in her mind made her head hurt.

Boulder shifted his massive weight, for what Dani wasn’t sure, but it turned him toward her just enough for him to notice her standing there dumbly in the doorway. There was a moment of freezing terror, then burning embarrassment for blatantly watching the two bots make out for far longer than was appropriate.

Then Boulder reacted. He pulled away from Blades like he was on fire, and his voice filled with static as he asked, “D-Dani?”

Blades had started protest but squeaked and whirled around to stare in horror, “DANI? Oh Primus…H-How long have you been standing there?”

Dani resisted the old nervous habit of messing with her hair and took a moment to find her voice, “Uh…long enough?”

Blades looked like he wanted to be melted into scrap metal and covered his face with a low whine. Boulder, thankfully, was more dignified and managed to look a bit guilty.

“Well…this is awkward,” the big green mech said with a rumble and Dani couldn’t resist a giggle.

“Yeah it is. Just a little bit,” she agreed and crossed her arms tightly over her chest.

Blades let out another noise that sounded like an overheated wielding torch and peaked through his servos down at his pilot. Dani could see that his cheeks were bright blue and glowing through the cracks in his servos. It was kinda cute actually. Who knew their bots could blush?

“Are you gonna tell on us?” Blades asked, his voice small.

“What? No why would I?” Dani sighed and put her own discomfort aside for a moment to comfort the trembling heli. “No Blades. Your…uh, personal life is your decision. I’m not your mother. I mean, I don’t care, I’m confused as hell, but I don’t mind.”

That calmed the heli enough for him to stop covering his face and he gave Dani a grateful smile. She was probably the best one to discover them. Graham would try to pry for science purposes after he was done exploding from embarrassment, and Kade would likely be a dick as usual and make the bots feel bad or even gross.

“Look I’m uh, really embarrassed now,” she said truthfully. “So I’m gonna go okay? I won’t say a thing I promise so don’t worry. See you later Blades?”

The heli nodded softly and Dani made a hasty exit. That was most likely the most embarrassing thing she had ever witnessed in her adult life. Not just because two huge robots were kissing, no that was kinda weird but it was tame. What made it terrible was her own interest in the matter and how much she genuinely enjoyed watching.

Yeah she enjoyed that _way_ too much for her own comfort. Maybe Kade was right.

Maybe she really _did_ need a boyfriend.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sideswipe is jealous of Bee and Jazz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr commission for mega-purrv!~

It was nagging at the back of Sideswipes processor. He tried to put it aside, he really did, but every time he looked at Jazz or Bumblebee it would rear its’ ugly head.

It had been a harmless conversation at first until Jazz turned on the charm. Primus it was like he was _trying_ to be obvious. And Bee was **playing along**. Sideswipe watched from afar as they joked, smacked, and even bantered with each other like they had been fragging for stellar cycles. The ease of which they flirted scared Sideswipe to no end.

He was Jazz’s mechfriend. HIM. Not Bumblebee.

Jazz was in a happy relationship with him and wouldn’t dream of going over to Bumblebee—at least that’s what Swipe kept telling himself—but his spark clenched with worry. Jazz never flirted with _him_ like that. He never poked fun or grinned that wide when Sideswipe was around.

Not even the sweet cycling of Jazz’s valve around his spike could get his mind off it.

Sideswipe grunted and heaved Jazz’s leg onto his shoulder so he could adjust his angle. Jazz arched and groaned so prettily below him, but his spark just wasn’t in it. Sure Jazz was under him now but had he been elsewhere? Primus what if Jazz and Bee did more than flirt? Sideswipe knew Jazz was flirty—after all that’s how they got together—and Bee wouldn’t be able to resist the white mechs charms for long. Or was it the other way around? What if Bee was the one seducing Jazz?

Sideswipe’s thrusts slowed before eventually stopping. He could feel the throbbing of Jazz’s spark through the thin mesh of his valve, and their combined vents were deafening in the abandoned building they had decided to deface for the evening.

Jazz squirmed and whined a bit as he urged Sideswipe to continue. His hips rolled fluidly but when Swipe didn’t respond Jazz opened his optics and looked at him, obviously confused.

“Baby? Wha’s up?” Jazz asked as he rose up on his elbows.

Should he say something? Pits now Jazz was looking at him. Frag could he just come out and ask? He stopped in the middle of a frag. This wasn’t going to go over well no matter what he said, so he decided to just blurt his thoughts.

“Are you and Bumblebee fragging?” He asked a little too quickly and making his voice static.

Jazz, instead of looking like the furious Sideswipe pictured, simply looked baffled and rose an optic ridge.

“’Scuze me? Care to repeat that?”

Suddenly feeling small, Sideswipe ducked low and muttered, “Are you and Bee fragging or something?”

Now Jazz looked irritated.

“What in Primus’ name gave you that idea boy? And why the pit are you asking _now_ of all times?” Jazz said and gestured to where they were currently joined. “Last I check it was you who was in me. Unless you’re someone in disguise or something.”

“But do you do it with him when I’m _not_ with you,” Sideswipe blurted before he could stop himself. “I see you flirting with him all the time and he flirts back even though he knows we’re together and he’s so much better than me so I can understand why you’d want him instead but it just freaks me out because you're the best thing that’s ever happened and now I’ve gone and ruined an interface with my whiny aft complaints and now I realized I’m rambling and I’m sorry.”

Jazz just stared as he spoke without pause and regarded him coolly once he stopped.

“How about you get outta me hm?” Jazz said without his usual light tone and Sideswipe felt his spark clench.

It wasn’t hard to slip out of him. At some point Sideswipe had worked himself up so much that he had depressurized. He felt both ashamed and terrified. Was Jazz mad at him? Surely after a blabbering like that Jazz would be through with him. Sideswipe had rambled on like some sort of youngling and he knew that his voice had cracked more than once.

Let me get this straight,” Jazz started and Sideswipe felt like he was about to get a lecture from his sire. “You not only stopped a frag for a dumb question, but you were so worked up about this dumb question to get this upset about it? Baby. What the frag. NO I’m not fragging Bumblebee are you glitched? So what if we flirt. Ain’t nothing coming from it.”

Jazz reached up to pay Sideswipe on the helm and Swipe felt like his optics were going to start sparking. Somewhere he knew that Jazz would never do that to him. He was too good of a mech to outright cheat on a lover. It just felt so good to hear it come from Jazz’s lips though.

“Aw baby come here,” Jazz said, his voice softening as he pulled Sideswipe in for a hug.

Sideswipe buried his face into the crook of Jazz’s neck to hide his shame and mumbled, “I’m sorry for being dumb.”

“Yes. Yes you are dumb. But tha’s why I love ya baby,” Jazz said, the smile in his voice returning. “But I guess it ain’t all your fault. I guess I really shouldn’t be flirting with Bee like that. To be honest I barely notice I do it. Habit you know?”

Sideswipe nodded. Maybe this was why he wanted to keep Jazz for as long as possible. He was so understanding and willing to put up with his naivety. Ready to calm his fears and let him know it was alright, and that he was just being paranoid. Not every flirt meant he was cheating. Just like not every fight meant they were going to break up. He still panicked every time they happened, but it still felt good to be reassured.

“Guess I ruined the mood huh?” Sideswipe asked feeling sheepish.

“Hmmm not necessarily. I’m still hot and raring to go. I was just close enough to overloading to be angry when you stopped. You owe me now.”

That made Sideswipe smile despite his vulnerable thoughts. Jazz was always one for playing.

“Well…maybe if you started riding me I could get over this enough to get pressurized again. Think you can handle that?” Swipe shot back and bit back a laugh when he heard Jazz’s fans kick back on.

“Pit yeah I can. Lay on your back before I make ya. I’m getting off if it kills ya.” He rumbled hungrily and kissed near Sideswipes audial before saying softly, “And after that we can watch a holovid or earth TV okay baby?”

Which meant they would get to cuddle. Something that Sideswipe wanted more than the actual interface right now. Jazz was so sweet to him.

“Yeah Jazz I’d like that. I’d really like that.”

“I know it. Not get on your back before I bust a bolt over here. You’re a worse tease than Ironhide.”

“….W-Who’s Ironhide?”


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red Alert is having a freak out and an unexpected mech helps him get through it.
> 
> Cyclonus/Red Alert anyone?

Red Alert vented harshly as he hurried. His arms were heavy with multiple datapads, and he struggled to keep them stacked in his rush. It was his monthly checking of all the instruction manuals for the weapons depot and to manually calibrate everything to make sure nothing blew up the next time someone used it. He used to check them four times a week, but Rung had forced him to lower the number.

He had actually been in a meeting with Rung when he realized the time. It was like he was trying to get himself or someone killed! Such thoughtlessness was how mechs got hurt. He shouldn't have been wasting time with something as nonsensical as therapy.

Red Alert's peds caught against each other, and he yelped as he and the stack of datapads came crashing down. Each datapad clacking against the metal floor sent a pang of terror through Red Alerts spark.

"NO! Nononononono," he scrambled to pick them back up. Surely something had been in the hallway. Did someone leave a tripwire? Someone must have tripped him, and now that he was distracted they were going to go and tamper with the weapons! Likely rigging them all to explode as he was sitting there like an idio--

"No...oh Primus NO," He gasped as he shakily held up a broken datapad. The screen shattered. Unusable.

Now how was he going to accurately calibrate a 430 Class 7 War Cannon? They had two of them currently in the store room. That's double the chances that one will explode upon use.

Just as he felt sparks start in his optics, a clawed hand entered his field of view, starting Red Alert out of his internal panic.

Cyclonus calmly squatted, picked up a datapad, and glanced over its' label. His red optics dated to the other pads scattered about before finally landing on Red Alert. That stare was unwavering, not malicious, but certainly threatening considering Cyclonus' deadly history. The mech could carve someone into ribbons with his bare servos.

Oh Primus he was a goner. So this was how he was going to die?

"It seems you're carrying more than you can handle," the larger mech stated. His voice was calm, not at all like the malicious hissing that Red Alert had pictured. It was like melted energon threats. Threats that hid sharp points and eminent doom.

"Uh...Yes but I have it now," he hastily said as he scrambled to gather the rest of the pads.

It seemed, though, hat Cyclonus had other plans and picked up a bakers dozen before Red Alert could stop him.

"Where are you heading?" The big purple shadow asked as he rose to his full height.

Red Alert swallowed the lump in his intakes and stood as well. Sure it was easier now to balance the datapads in his arms, but that didn't cover the fact that a stranger was now holding his property. The again, those datapads weren't very safe in his arms either since someone was out to sabotage his good work. Maybe having Cyclonus hold some of the pads would throw his would-be saboteur for a loop.

"I'm....just follow me," he said and started a brisk pace that Cyclonus had no troubles keeping up with. Primus this mech was all leg wasn't he?

As they walked Red Alert stared at the broken pad on the top of his own stack.

"Was that important?" Cyclonus said from beside him. His tone was rather indifferent, but Red Alert took the opportunity anyway to spill his woes.

They came out like a rush. How he had burnt his crisps this morning, how there was no new information on the mysterious mech that he sees outside his window at night, and now this broken datapad! The universe was out to get him today, and he felt so much stress in that moment that he felt another anxiety attack coming on. His intakes hitched as they started to cycle closed. His vents shuttered, and he could see his internal temperature slowly begin to climb on his HUD.

A firm palm on his shoulder made him stop in his tracks. He whipped around to see Cyclonus staring right into his optics again.

"Vent slowly. You're panicking," Cyclonus rumbled. "Slowly."

He enunciated his words carefully, and Red Alert found himself mesmerized by his lips. Just the sheer angular beauty that promised terror and awe in all who saw it.

"Better?" He said suddenly, and Red Alert realized his attack had stopped. No one had ever been able to pull him out of a panic that quickly. Even Rung needed half a cycle to calm him down.

All he could do was nod dumbly, and Cyclonus straightened.

"Come. That screen is simply cracked. The data inside is likely intact. I'll walk you to the tech wing so you can have it repaired."

Red Alert watched Cyclonus round a corner and he blinked, started, and then hastily followed after him.

"T....Thank you?"

Cyclonus glanced at him with the barest of smiles in his optics. Amusement maybe? Either way, Red Alerts spark gave a thud when Cyclonus rumbled a , "You're welcome."

Yep. The universe was out to get him today.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small drabble about the morning after with Inferno and Red Alert.

Inferno shifted when he felt Red Alert starting to wake up beside him. Inferno had been awake for a little while and was simply enjoying the warmth of his Conjunx. He watched the other bot slowly come online, and smiled when Red Alert gave a bleary yawn. The little dork always looked like a frightened prowler when he first woke up.

"Morning gorgeous," Inferno said with a smirk.

Red Alert cycled his optics, and when they finally landed on Inferno, Red Alert gave a sheepish smile and said a soft, "Hey."

Inferno leaned in and brushed their noses together, making Red Alert chuckle, "I'd, uh, offer you some breakfast, but I think I'm too sore to move."

Red Alert suddenly looked alarmed, "Oh, Primus, I didn't hurt you did I?"

Inferno carefully rolled onto his back and said with a shrug, "Not really."

Red Alert sat upright, "Not 'really'? That means I did! Oh no should I call Ratchet or or--"

"Babe, babe," he cooed and pulled Red Alert down until their chassis' touched. "It's not that bad. I'm just sore. You went at me like a rogue combaticon last night. Pit, I even encouraged it!"

Red Alert didn't look convinced, so Inferno continued with a laugh, "Babe. I'm fine. I promise. Just lay with me a bit and I'll be fine."

Red Alert was quiet for a minute before laying his head down on Infernos chassis.

"Okay...as long as you're alright," he paused then made a sneaky smile, "So...Was it good?"

That made Inferno laugh, "It was the fragging best you dork."


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cliffjumper wants to get a bit kinky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A commission on tumblr! Please enjoy.

At first Longarm had been skeptical of the whole ‘kink’ thing. Cliffjumper had insisted that using kinks in the berthroom was a great way to liven up their relationship. Longarm had insisted that their relationship was fine and didn’t need any livening up, but Cliffjumper persisted.

Cliff had suggested everything from sexual toys to a threesome with Jazz. Although he had considered the latter, he was still convinced that none were necessary.

“Well what about exhibition?” Cliffjumper suggested with a weary tone.

Longarm looked up from his deskwork and gave Cliff a quizzical look.

“How does that one work?”

Cliff strode over with a confident smile and plopped himself into Longarms lap.

“That one’s easy. It’s basically doing stuff in public,” Cliffjumper said with a playful brow wiggle.

“Like kissing? Or…” Longarm trailed off, but the look on Cliff’s face made it obvious what ‘stuff’ entitled. “Cliff **no.** Do you want us to get court marshaled for fraternization and public indecency?”

Cliffjumper rolled his optics, “I don’t mean fragging on Sentinels desk for Primus sake. It’s more like, uh, hiding! You know? Trying to frag in a closet and not get discovered? That sort of thing.”

Longarm vented heavily, getting weary of this conversation, “Cliff why are you so insistent with this ‘kink’ nonsense?”

Cliffs cocky façade melted into a childish pout, “Because it’s exciting! Don’t you ever get tired of the whole ‘one-round missionary’ routine every night?”

It was obvious that no more datawork was going to be finished tonight, so Longarm placed his stylus down to give Cliffjumper his full attention.

“Cliffjumper the day I get tired of your valve is the day Sentinel proclaims his love for Optimus’ aft,” he said partly to make Cliff blush and partly because he knew it would make the mech laugh.

Unfortunately, Cliff only managed a snort before deflating again. It seemed that his spark was truly set on doing _something_ outlandish, and Longarms patience with the subject was wearing thin. He was faced with either telling Cliffjumper off—and risking his ire—or sucking it up and letting Cliff have his fun.

It wasn’t a very hard decision.

“Fine, Cliff. We can try this, uh, exhibition thing? After that will you give me some peace?”

Cliffjumper brightened immediately and threw his arms around Longarms neck to bring him in for a chaste kiss.

“Finally! Don’t worry you’ll get into it so much you’ll wanna do it all the time,” Cliffjumper said with a laugh before kissing Longarm more deeply.

Making out in Longarms office was nothing new. Most mechs knew they were a couple and never gave them any trouble when they kissed in public or otherwise. It wasn’t even unusual for their kisses to get heated, but once Longarm was riled up enough to start getting grabby, Cliffjumper descended.

“What are you doing?” Longarm asked as his venting picked up. Cliffjumper slipped off his lap and onto the floor just under Longarms desk.

“Trust me,” Cliff said and jerked Longarm closer courtesy of his rolling chair. “Open your panel.”

Longarm swallowed the sudden lump in his intake and did as he was told. His spike—which had been more than ready for attention—extended to its full length. The first lick of Cliffjumpers glossa made him shiver. The first suck made him realize how arousing this situation really was.

Longarm could see the appeal. Someone could, and most likely would, walk in at any moment. Cliffjumper was unseen, but he was not quiet, and hallowed his cheeks as he took in most of Longarms length. They locked optics, and the sudden intense look in Cliffjumpers optics made Longarm swoon. He had never seen this side of Cliffjumper.

Suddenly overcome with hunger, Longarm reached for Cliffjumper and planned on giving his horns a tug when he heard the telltale beep of someone requesting entrance to his office.

Longarms head shot up, then back down to Cliff. Cliffjumpers optics were suddenly bright, and he doubled his efforts. Longarm snapped his mouth shut and gripped tightly onto the sides of his desk just as Sentinel entered his office.

Primus help him he was going to ruin Cliffjumper if this went badly. It would take all of his self-control to not get them both thrown into the brig.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drift gets a new mod and it makes Rodimus a very happy nugget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A commission on tumblr! They asked for Drift/Rodimus with cummflation + belly rubs :3 please enjoy!

Rodimus exvented hard as he struggled to keep his legs up. He was lying on his back, but he held behind his knees so Drift had full access to his valve.  
“Rodimus? Are you sure you can handle more?” Drift asked, venting hard as well.  
Rodimus nodded frantically, “Yeah. Yeah baby I’m good.”  
Drift nodded although he was skeptical. Rodimus may have been eager, but surely his tanks were full to bursting by now. Drifts new reservoir mod allowed his transfluid to store up until it was ten times its normal volume, and after only two overloads Rodimus’ valve felt full.  
Drift had stalled in his thrusts, but he picked them back up again. Rodimus mewled as the transfluid sloshed around in his tanks, and he clenched in a desperate attempt to keep in as much fluid as possible.  
Below him, Rodimus looked entirely debased. Coolant rolled down his brilliant plating and pooled in his seams before rolling off and adding to the mess on the blankets.  
The lewd noises between their legs increased as Drift picked up the pace. Rodimus gasped and arched off the bed as Drifts spike pressed right up against his ceiling node, and the hot rods valve fluttered in a weak overload that forced some of the copious amounts of transfluid to trickle down his aft.

Drifts spike swelled as he felt another overload coming on, and as much as he worried for Rodimus’ safety, he knew that the bot wanted another load inside him. So, against his better judgment, he overloaded with a stifled groan and did his best to keep his spike angled in such a way that it kept as much of the transfluid inside as possible.

Rodimus groaned pitifully, but there was real joy in his voice. Drift stayed where he was, but he gently took hold of Rodimus shaking servos and made him let go of his legs so they could gently rest across Drifts thighs.

“You alright?” Drift asked after a moment of listening to Rodimus struggling fans.

Rodimus grinned and blinked the coolant out of his optics and said, “Yeah….frag yeah.”

They shared a tired laugh, and Drift hummed as he pressed his palm flat against Rodimus’ protruding belly, rounded and strained from the fluids occupying his tanks. Drift rubbed up, feeling the tense cables and warping plating, before going down and lightly thumbing Rodimus’ outer node.

Rodimus whined and arched prettily before sinking down into the blankets. Drift smiled and rubbed in slow circled before going back up to rub Rodimus’ belly. He looked so full like this.

Drift slowly began to pull out, and as he did Rodimus closed the cover over his valve. With practiced ease, barely any fluids escaped, and it allowed Drift to lay next to Rodimus and just let his partner feel full and sated.

“Heh,” Rodimus chuckled tiredly, “Think I could manage to hide it if I kept it all in and went to a meeting or something?”

Drift chuckled and kissed his lovers’ temple, “Don’t push your luck Roddy. You almost got caught last time. I think if you try again Magnus might catch on.”

“Darn,” Rodimus mumbled and let his optics offline. The mech looked thoroughly beat, and Drift could definitely agree with a nap right now.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jazz decides to show Prowl a little appreciation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a prompt I was given about Jazz and Prowl working at a strip club. Please enjoy!

Prowl didn’t know whether to feel excited or nervous so he settled for both. He felt like he was going to purge, but kind of in a good way, as he knocked on Jazz’s habsuite door.

Hard to think that he went from barely being noticed by the dancer to being invited over for dinner in such a shirt span of time. Sure they had spoken often at work, with Prowl being a bouncer/stage hand and Jazz being a dancer it was inevitable that they speak at least _once_ , but last nights trouble had really shaken them both up.

Jazz was an erotic dancer, so it was normal for a few mechs to get handsy or to get the occasional stalker. Jazz had always claimed that it never bothered him, but Prowl knew better. He saw how Jazz looked after that mech had attacked him last night; he saw how his servos shook when he tried to take a drag of a cygarette. That freak was lucky Prowl didn’t hurt him as seriously as he wanted to.

The door opened and startled prowl out of his thoughts. Jazz opened it and gave Prowl a grin that made his spark throb.

“Sorry I’m late,” Prowl muttered, unsure of what else to say.

Jazz laughed and stepped aside so prowl could come in and said, “You aren’t late, baby. Come on in! Don’t mind the mess.”

Prowl didn’t know what Jazz was talking about. There was no mess as he could tell in jazz’s modest apartment. The only things astray looked to be some sheet music laid out across a sitting table, and even that gave the room an artistic flair.

Jazz told him that the food had already arrived—Vossian takeout by the lovely smell of it—and they sat together at Jazz’s table and ate in a comfortable silence. Well, comfortable for Jazz. Prowl was so nervous he could barely concentrate on not making a mess of himself.

It was Jazz who finally broke the silence.

“Hey Prowl?” Prowl looked up and hoped he didn’t have sauce on his face. “I don’t know if I mentioned it, but thanks a megamillion for helping me yesterday.”

Prowl swallowed, “No problem, Jazz. You, uh, you know I don’t mind.”

“Yeah I know you say but you’ve saved my aft on so many occasions. I just don’t feel right not saying thank you.”

Prowl suddenly felt shy, but Jazz gave him a genuine smile and he couldn’t help but smile right back.

Jazz continued, “In fact you do so much for me and the club. I don’t know why Rodimus won’t give you a raise or something.”

Prowl quickly made a dismissive gesture, “Oh no I don’t need a raise. I make plenty to be comfortable.”

Jazz quickly interjected, “But do you even realize all the slag you do that isn’t even in your job code? You just need a little more recognition is all.”

Prowl smiled down at his peds and said, “Thanks…but it’s you that disserves all the praise. After all you are what the bots pay for!”

It was nice finally being able to complement Jazz like this. Just seeing the light touch his face was so freeing. So much so that he couldn’t help but continue.

“Pits I’d even watch more if I could,” Prowl said with a laugh. “If I wasn’t back behind the stage so much I’d probably go broke from watching you.”

Jazz blinked, but laughed. It was a soft and shy sound.

“Well I can’t just dance for anyone. I used to, but not anymore,” Jazz explained in a matter-of-fact tone.

Prowl was curious and said, “But you seem to dance just fine up there?”

At that, Jazz grinned and said, “Well…I guess it’s only cause I’m usually thinking of you while I’m up there.”

Prowl almost choked on his food, and he felt his cheek plates blaze with rising energon.

“E-Excuse me??” Prowl asked, incredulous.

The look on Jazz’s face was genuine, and Prowl suddenly felt overheated.

“So,” Jazz said with a playful brow wiggle, “You like seeing me dance? How about a private session then?”

Prowl didn’t know whether the dancer was being serious or not, but all of Prowls’ energon suddenly pooled south at the thought. As lovely as that sounded, perhaps that was a bit too much too soon.

“Oh well, uh, I’d better not. I have to head back soon, it’s, uh, er, my creation day and I, uh, can’t miss this thing I’m going to?” Prowl mentally facepalmed. That sounded even lamer outloud. What kind of excuse was that anyway?

Jazz seemed to not only believe the obvious lie, but busted out into a huge grin, “It’s your creation day? Baby why didn’t you say so?” Jazz suddenly purred and continued, “How about a free upgrade to a creation frag at no charge instead?”

Prowl’s internal belts rattled and his plating flared to let out excess steam as his temperature sudden shot past normal levels.

This wasn’t going as he had planned, and yet as Jazz slipped into his lap he couldn’t help but wonder if he should really care that he wasn’t.


End file.
